


Vampires Hookup One-Shot

by vampiresarekindahot



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, No Fandom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Gay, Gay Sex, Swag, cum, hookup, mlm, spit, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiresarekindahot/pseuds/vampiresarekindahot
Summary: V loosley based off characters from Dracula but pls don't come @ me I just liked the names.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Vampires Hookup One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> if you aren't mlm don't read this because it's just gay sex and you're fetishising gay men. u suck.

The doorbell rang. John Harker, who was in his early 20s, with blond hair, brown eyes and slightly tanned skin, sat up instantly. He’s here, he thought. After opening his phone’s camera app to make sure he didn’t look too untidy, he bolted to the front door of his flat. Pulling the door open, he ran down the steps to the entrance to his building, taking care not to slip.  
“Can I come in?” asked the man waiting at the door. Drax was tall and thin. His skin was ghostly pale, his cheekbones were very well-defined, and his hair was ink black. John took a moment to reup.  
“Oh yeah, of course. I’ll take you to my flat.”  
“Thank you,” said Drax, stepping over the threshold of the property.  
John led Drax back up the flight of stairs, this time less hastily, so as not to seem overexcited.  
“So, uhh, what do you want to do?” asked John when he had shown Drax into his flat. But John knew exactly what Drax would want to do. The two of them had been talking on Grindr for about a week. Drax had seemed sweet and caring, but what first drew John to him was his stare. Drax had this hypnotic stare in his cover photo, and John couldn’t help but send him a message.  
“I want to fuck you,” said Drax, looking straight into John’s eyes. “I want to fuck you so hard that you scream my name out. I want you to devote yourself to me, to give yourself over to me for the night. I know how to please you, but you’ll have to trust me. Is that okay?” John nodded. He feebly replied affirmatively. “Now, do you want to show me to your room?”  
Sitting on the bed, John took off his shirt, then his trousers, then his socks. Drax was standing at the dresser, putting on a condom. John was trying to get a good look at his dick, but Drax was turned away. The anticipation only made him hornier. “Lie on your back,” Drax commanded. John obeyed, lying down and spreading his legs. He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment to arrive. He felt the wet skin of Drax’s lips on his inner right thigh. This feels so hot, he thought, a bulge growing in his pants. Drax moved his mouth up John’s body, kissing the black fabric of his pants. John started to grind his crotch against Drax’s mouth, and let out a moan. Then Drax ripped John’s pants with his teeth, exposing his cock. It was fully erect, and had precum dripping from it. John expected Drax to put his mouth to it, but instead he positioned his body so that his crotch aligned. John further spread his legs, revealing his tight hole. He felt a warm object slip inside. John hadn’t had sex in weeks, and it was a welcome feeling. Drax pushed further until he hit the g spot. John quivered and yelped, making eye contact with Drax. Drax thrust, watching the look on John’s face as he explored his insides. He placed his mouth onto John’s neck and started kissing with every thrust. Softly at first, but gradually increasing in intensity until he could feel his teeth making contact. He turned his neck to the side, making it more readily available to his partner. “Good,” Drax purred in between bites. “Now turn and face me.” As soon as John rotated his head to lock eyes with him, Drax spat on his face, all the while thrusting inside John’s hole. Drax’s spit was warm, and the thought of sharing fluids was hot. Drax then held John’s cock, slowly massaging it, taking great care. “You have such a nice cock,” said Drax. “It’s a shame I’m topping, I’d love to feel this inside me.” He rubbed the tip, then held the shaft in his hand and stroked continually. This is blissful, John thought. Fuck, this feels so good. He knows how to hit the right spots.  
“Now you’re gonna cum for me,” said Drax. “We’ll cum at the same time, and then you’ll taste my semen.” John felt a blood rush. He thrusted back, ensuring that Drax touched his g spot with every thrust. He could tell that Drax was closer to orgasm. Why else would he order him to cum? Drax’s thrusts got slower, but more pronounced as he let out a groan. John felt his dick twitching inside him. He saw in Drax’s eyes a look of vulnerability. Gone was the confidence that had been so hypnotic. Her was a man reduced to his primal instincts. John took his own dick in his hand, and came onto his chest. He would have preferred to have not made a mess, but he wanted to do as Drax ordered. Drax removed the condom and stood up. He put his finger inside John’s arse, and removed it, soaked in semen. John opened his mouth and Drax deposited it inside, with his thumb on John’s chin. After John swallowed, Drax kissed him. This kiss wasn’t violent, it was more understanding. John kissed back with the same force. “Would you like to stay the night,” John asked.  
“That would be lovely,” Drax replied.  
That night, Drax would fall asleep in John’s arms. The next morning he would be gone. When John checked his appearance before work the next day, he saw two fang marks on the side of his neck.


End file.
